Better than what?
by MissHorrorXx
Summary: But that little girl with bright blonde hair glowing in the sun and those azure eyes reminded him of that day he met her, began to like her, and even got to spend his days with her flooded his mind. 'Maybe it's for the better. Forgetting about you is better than.. Than what...' /FemNaruto x Sasuke/FemItachi/More characters/ more chapters later.
1. The Uchiha's feelings

**Author note;**

 **Yet another fanfiction but of FemNaruto and Sasuke this time. I just came up with this as I was typing up more chapters for memories. But this was given some time due to my sickness.**

 **Delaying a bit of chapters to Memories.**

 **Characters aren't mine cause if it was Itachi would be alive and not in pain ;-;**

 **Plus the plot would go differently. ;-;**

 **Sasuke x FemNaruto**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

| **6-8 years old|**

The commotion in the middle of the streets is what brought his attention to her promptly, his obsidian optics taking in the sight of her porcelain skin and bright blonde hair glowing in the sun. The girl was jabbing her finger at others in the street to shout out undirected boasts to the villagers who passed by saying rude things he couldn't make out. Her bright smile plastered on her lips to mask the true pain she suppressed.

His pale hand held tightly onto the strap of his little messenger bag to search for ease so he could approach the girl coolly, the boy's eyes shining with happiness. The love of what it was like to have _parents_ and a _sister_ in his life but not it's _hers._ Yet the ignorant boy was unaware of her parents absence in her life.

He turned his head to gaze at each side before casually approaching the girl coolly, his ebony eyes meeting the friendly azure ones eagerly, he watched her make a face in confusion however her azure eyes then lit up in excitement as in ' _I was noticed by someone!?'_ She wore her long blonde locks in pigtails that reached her back. She had beautiful sea blue eyes that were friendly of course and she wore a orange shirt with the Uzumaki clan's crest on the chest and black shorts with sandals.

She wasn't girly..

 _Obviously._

"Heya...er.. duck bum-chan!" She greeted him affable like. "It's so kind of you to notice someone like me, finally! I've seen ya' around with your.. sister?"

"Hey.." He shyly smiled at her. The nervousness finally emerging at the brimful beauty of the girl her admired so suddenly. So close yet distant. He blinked snapping out of his thoughts

"Oh.. oddly I have never seen you before. I… just wanted to see why the heck you were yelling and what your problem was, dobe." He lied. Despite that, she bought into it.

"Whaaa!? Hey! I just… umm.." She too was lost at words. "Hmmm…" She glared at him and folded her arms on her chest feeling her face heating up slightly, irritation rising over. "It's just hard to deal with people who hate you for something you don't even know what they are talking about.. not having parents too." Her azure eyes softening shortly down casting at the ground sadly. Yet she regained her posture, showing that forced smile, she beamed happily at him. "But enough about me! What's your sister's name?" She asked straightforwardly.

 _Dammit. Always about Itachi, isn't it?_

"Itachi Uchiha." He said in a repulsed way. He still loved her but had jealousy for the attention she's gain for being a prodigy to the Uchiha clan. He was _supposed_ to be it. Cause he's a boy.

 _Right? No.. I'm just being sexist.. wait, what does that even mean?_

"Ohhh! What a odd name for such a pretty girl!"

 _Yeah.. tell me about it. Wait. I don't want to talk about her. I want to know your name._

"What's.. your name?" He sheepishly asked her. His cheeks tainted beet red finding it difficult to gaze at her suddenly.

"Naruko Uzumaki! I will be Hokage one day! Believe it!" She shouted at him. Her delusional dream even making Sasuke question what this girl was on.

 _Okay, she's a little bit of an idiot. She's delusional… still._ his ebony eyes softening.

Didn't matter.

"...it's always been my dream too!"

She had been rambling the whole time he didn't even hear a word she said. He was caught up in his admiration for her.

"What's your name, duck bum-chan?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." He proudly retorted. "Well, I have to go.. bye, dobe." He brushed past the girl at his pace, his gaze meeting hers from the side, then he slowly brought his gaze to where he was walking.

"Hey Teme!" She huffed angrily. "What a jerk…" a unwanted smile tugged at her lips yet she accepted it. "Hopefully we'll talk more.." She murmured.

Slowly did he manage to talk with her more. It became like a everyday thing for the young Uchiha boy to visit the girl. The bond between them beginning to grow at the time that they began to slowly warm up to one another. It was everyday that he would have a little hang out with the blonde little girl, they'd hang around the training field or go to his home. When he did it was awkward even for Naruko.

"What a pleasant surprise! My little boy has himself a pretty girl." Mikoto smiled sweetly at the two but inside she was mentally saying ' _Oh Kami! Kushina our children finally are friends!'_

"Eh? I'm not his girlfriend!" Naruko of course taking it the wrong way, or Mikoto really meant it, had opened her mouth. "We're j-just friends!"

The Uchiha boy joined in. "Really good friends." but he was mentally saying ' _If only you knew.'_

On the other, Itachi was acknowledging the fact that they certainly were going to be something.

"Mother, it's bound to happen."

 _I bet that she's actually having a party inside her head right now cheering us on._

In fact, she was.

Naruko sat next to him at the table hesitantly. Her azure optics gazing upon him carefully so she wouldn't be lured into any trap. She already knew after some villagers who she avoided.

"..What?" He finally broke the silence by speaking to her.

"You're not gonna try to hurt me, right?" Naruko asked him cautiously in case he had a sudden change of heart.

"I'd never! Why do you think I would?"

"Just the villagers around her are jerks and like to fool me. But hey, I trust you!"

He remembered the day he told his sister about her before inviting Naruko over.

"...Hey Nii-chan." Sasuke peered up at his sister sitting beside him on the wooden steps, both had been in the back training.

"Hn."

"Do you like anyone?"

The elder sister choked on her water she begun drinking. She set down the water satchel she had been chugging to cough into her hand, soon her coughing fits eased now able to talk, Itachi cleared her throat gazing upon the younger. "I'm currently in a relationship, yes.. Why do you ask?"

 _You're with Shisui.. right?_ Instead he bit back those words to mainly focus on his point.

"I'm just _wondering_." He retorted.

"You look like you want to tell me something. You've been silent throughout our training." She lifted her brow "Is everything okay?"

"Maybe I do.." Sasuke grunted. "You know that girl everyone in the village says to stay away from?" itachi nodded "Well, I started talking to her a few days ago and…"

' _You're in love?'_ the weasel thought as Sasuke rambled on.

"...So I was.. well.. I think I like her!" Sasuke said the last part with a smile on his face. She didn't even realize he was rambling.

' _Oh thank kami you came to me first before you told mother.'_ She returned a smile to him and said- "Oh really? By 'like' what do you mean?"

"Um… like.."

"You mean love?"

"Yeah! Kinda.."

Itachi sighed. "I remember when I was your age.. I had a liking to _him."_ Itachi then blinked and tilted her head. "Then he became deceased.."

"De….ceas…" Sasuke tried to spell out the word but Itachi pressed on to distract him from any questions. She didn't want to engage in this conversation right now, especially since she's being reminded of her partner. The issues they go through for this pathetic clan.

"So based on the information you gave I assume.. well, I know, you mean Naruko?" She asked. Her amusement in her eyes glistening at the youngers astonished face in front of her.

"Hai."

"Interesting. I didn't know someone like you would take liking to someone like her." Itachi cooed. Her petite hand lifting to gently run her fingers through Sasuke's hair gently, her soft optics meeting Sasuke's. He could tell by the look of her tiresome face that she definitely needed rest. Her attitude with their father certainly changed over a couple of days and she wasn't acting like herself. Hence why the unfamiliar affectionate gesture from her confused him. "But whoever you choose as your partner is always accepted by me. Even if I am not there."

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing Sasuke.. do you plan on talking with her more?

"I hope so!" Sasuke chirped happily at her. "I also want to-"

"Itachi, can you come here for a second?" The voice of their father disrupting the conversation suddenly.

 _Great.. another one of father and Itachi's conversations._

The woman sighed softly. "Please forgive me, Sasuke, we'll conversate later."

"Alright.." He sadly retorted.

But he knew that there was no later. They never continued that conversation after she retreated. Soon, an end was coming upon the Uchiha clan and just in a few days everything shifted to tragedy for the Uchiha siblings. Blood, death,and tears were only to be remembered that night.

* * *

| **12 years old|**

That night replayed in his mind, always. The boy who had lost everything that night to someone he used to have admiration for. Now, it was replaced with hatred for his sister who he sought out revenge for. By someday murdering her for her crime that she done and her torment she's inflicted on him. He slowly grew to shut out emotions that would affect his chance of getting his goal obtained and that would make his hatred he felt for his sister disappear. He had felt the need to take vengeance after she acknowledged him eventually to fight with all his power. The Uchiha massacre that night still remained in his head like a never ending cycle.

Even the bond he made with the dobe had began to fade from him. He no longer accepted those memories, he pushed her away and grew more distant from her.

The boy gazed at the Uchiha compound that had been collecting dust. The eery abandoned compound sending chills down his spine remembering that night, nothing but the wind to be heard throughout the compound. He shoved his hands in his pockets following the path back to the village, he moved forward slowly, soon walking back to the center of the village and turning once confronted by multiple paths that were surrounded by little shops and homes. He was no longer eight. He was now twelve. At times he'd visit the compound when he was in one of his moods with a solemn look as he reminiscences of the events.

That night he lost the people who were precious to him. It was odd how someone he once loved and admired had turned their back on him, killed their clan, and hurt him. The love and warmth of his elder sister vanishing from his memories to be replaced by memories of that night. Her face only now reminding him of that night because the memories of them no longer exists in his mind, they no longer are going to be remembered because of that betrayal.

 _Who the hell did she make me become?_

"Oi! Teme!" a energetic voice brought him to stop in his tracks. A gentle hand reached out to grab his to turn him around, facing the familiar face that moved his emotions uncomfortably.

" _What."_ He replied coldly. His scornful tone intriguing the blonde. He hated looking at her. It reminded of how much he felt for her. Her hair grew longer but pinned in two ponytails as always her pained blue eyes never showing how she truly felt only to be seen as happy. When he knew she wasn't. She wore a orange jacket with blue trimmings around the collar with blue trimmings on the bottom as well. She also wore orange shorts to go along her outfit and sandals of course. She didn't change at all, still the same energetic idiot.

"What's your problem? Huh!? I was only gonna ask if you wanted to go eat some ramen with me!" She shouted. Her arms crossing on her chest watching him closely. She was oblivious to what happened with his clan.

"I don't want to eat with _you_ anyways." He scoffed. "I don't have time to goof around with the village idiot here and gain a title that's 'The village idiots boyfriend' now do I? He narrowed his eyes at her at the sight of her surprised face.

"That's.. well it is possible.." Naruko frowned. "Teme. What's wrong with you? Why did you change so much? Remember when we used to talk? You'd come to me and you'd talk with me even though you insulted me half the time.. you were always nicer than the others." Her blue eyes softening at the memories of them. "You wanted to hang out with me even though I thought you were weird. You never admitted it but I know you wanted too." still, she was oblivious to the Uchiha clan massacre.

"That's different now," Sasuke retorted. "I'm not that little boy anymore.. I'm older." His own words made him question who the hell he became. "That was when I was eight and people change."

"Don't be an _asshole!"_ She shouted. "Look, I'm not bickering with you today. I just wanted my friend to accompany me.. I only see you at the ninja academy and that's it. I don't see you after that."

"Maybe I like it like that." He scoffed. "And I am _not_ your _friend."_

"You may say that but I know you don't mean it." Naruko grinned.

"Well I do." He coldly uttered past his lips. Unable to fight off his bitter words yet regretted it at the sight of her grin disappearing and the gloomy mood he had caused.

"...Fine." She brushed off his words hardly. "I probably caught you at the wrong time. We'll eat ramen later." She still desperately believed that he would one day accompany her, that he was her friend, and that he _never_ changed. He did.

 _How foolish…_

The Uchiha watched her step forward on that moment she brushed past him, now out of his sight, he felt dread. He regretted the words he said, how harsh he said it..

 _Come back.._

The feeling of yearning her company yet not wanting it began to puzzle him. He couldn't understand what he wanted, he wanted to be left alone but the little girl with bright blonde hair glowing in the sun and those azure eyes reminded him of that day. He despised her face because it reminded him of the that feeling he still felt for her.

 _Why can't I shut you out.._

 _Because I.._

His optics were wide now acknowledging how he felt for her. He shook his head vigorously trying to shake it off but he wasn't denying it anymore.

 _I love you._

* * *

The hot summer days came along in the leaf village, the heat intensify beyond the days that became more blissful after the missions team 7 were put upon, the three relaxed while they can. The longer days given more time for Sasuke to hang around Naruko more often than he wanted. To Sasuke's luck, he was placed in the team with Naruko Uzumaki who he learned to accept his feelings for and with Sakura Haruno who was his admirer. Often picking at Naruko for arguing with him and accusing her of admiring the boy just as much as she did, practically it was like her and Ino but the only thing was Naruko obviously showed no interest in him.

"Uzumaki, you better keep your hands off Sasuke-kun!"

"Bleh! You can have him! You and Ino can have the duck bum-chan because I could never _love_ that stuck up!" She shouted. "Not even in my dreams!"

"No man is interested in you anyways, Naruko."

"What was that teme!?" Naruko jolted upwards. Her index finger pointing at the raven in front of her, despisement showing in her enraged face, she stood up from spot she was laying on in the grass and got in his face.

"You _heard_ me." He scoffed.

Most of the time their endless bickering was what Team 7 mostly did. Nonetheless, they were a cooperative team who were willing to risk themselves for one another so they would protect one another. Rarely, some days he let his coolness go. He'd sometimes return to his old self, the boy who secretly admired the girl but bickered at her almost half the time by insulting her. Slowly he grew to like being around her soon forgetting about this hatred for his sister. Naruko too was showing that soft spot for him just when Sasuke started talking to her more, like the good old times, they'd spend hours hanging around one another that was apparently repulsive.

"Hey, hey Sasuke." Naruko peered up at him. Both of them laid on the grass in the shade, they had been in the training field for the whole entire day. She proceeded to poke his cheek gently.

"Hn.."

"Tomorrow is the day you went up to me and talked to me."

"..."

"It's exciting right!?"

Suddenly the memories of their first encounter began to flood his thoughts. It was unwanted. He shivered at the sudden thought of his love for her, he grew so comfortable at the thought he nearly forgot about his despisement towards the thought of loving her. He was an avenger not a loving man. He felt the despisement flood his thoughts and couldn't help but frown. "Tsk.. not for me." He remembered the advice his sister had given him, the next day was when she slaughtered the clan. "Why do you keep it in mind anyways?" He asked in a somewhat kind tone. Something he never really does but with her he stooped his impolite attitude a tad.

 _Maybe I can get her something.._

"...and that's why I do!" Naruko had been rambling the whole time he didn't even hear a word she said.

What did he ask again?

"...What are some things you like?" He asked her straightforwardly. He remained calm and collected but inside he was mentally blushing that he actually asked..

 _Maybe Itachi's advice was helpful._

"Hm? Me?" Naruko had to pause and think of some things she mostly enjoyed. A grin plastered her lips now facing him "I like ramen.. of course you know that! I also like to dress up sometimes in really nice kimono's that this nice lady gives me once in awhile. These clothes get pretty plain once in awhile, ya know? Plus I figured I'd look nice once in awhile. I also like Haori-"

 _Did I just hear her right? She liked to dress up.. NICELY!?_

Maybe he really needed to get to know her more. He's only known her for her idiocy, hyperactivity and tomboyish nature.

"I also like having new weapons! That's a must! Also some stuff to pull pranks on people." a mischievous smile now taking over her innocent face. A evil glint in her eyes telling Sasuke that he certainly needed to watch out.

"I see.."

"What do you like teme?"

"...Nothing."

"Oh come on!" She cried before tackling him back to the ground.

* * *

Slowly, the Uchiha managed to get the things she listed. Sometimes even bundling them together in a little box so he didn't have to pay visits to her apartment that much. It was often hilarious to see the blonde so clueless about who was getting her these things because she didn't even think about it enough to guess it was Sasuke.

"I mean the only ones who know about my likes would have to be Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, and the ramen guy! But the ramen guy only knows about my liking to ramen." Naruko had been rambling about it to Sakura who was searching in the medium sized box to gaze upon the gifts, Sasuke just hanging next to Naruko coolly. Eventually the pinkette brought out an light blue kimono similar to Shizune's. The only difference was they had little black flower patterns on the right side of the chest.

"Wow. This person must be putting a lot into getting you these. You have a new kunai set, A nice black Haori, a beautiful kimono, hair accessories to go along with it, and let's not forgot your free ramen coupons." The Haruno rolled her eyes at the last part.

 _Yeah.. be grateful._

"I.. I could never be more happier! This is the best thing that ever happened to me." The Uzumaki smiled softly.

Yet it was troublesome. After a few more weeks worth of little bundles of presents Naruko still hadn't come on to any conclusions that it was him, after telling him her likes, he had almost felt the need to say it was him.

Till one day she had gone around accusing others for it. It began to kill her, not knowing who it was, she had snapped.

"Alright Neji very funny! But did you give me these!?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, imbecile. Nor do I ever want to buy you anything."

"It was you, Lee!?"

"As much as I want to say yes.. no! I haven't given any of those to you!"

Sasuke glared. "She's an idiot.."

"Was it YOU, Kiba!?"

Kiba snorted. "I'd never waste all that time buying you _that,_ Naruko."

She didn't bother with Shino because, well, he was Shino. She also didn't bother with Sasuke because she thought that he'd never do such things like that.

 _Even though I do. For you._

* * *

 **|13 years old|**

The hatred began to grow slowly back into his mind. Taking over the soft spot that the others created into the hostile boy that sought out hatred. The memories of the Uchiha massacre flooded his mind after the curse mark and visit from his elder sister that pained him. After that day he put more thinking into his goal to be maintained. He decided that he wasn't going to stay here playing ninja with these idiots. He wanted to sought out power and make his dream a reality. But that little girl with bright blonde hair glowing in the sun and those azure eyes reminded him of that day he met her, began to like her, and even got to spend his days with her flooded his mind. He was willing to risk it, losing his only best friend and admirer for this power to be obtained and his goal to be met.

 _Maybe it's for the better. Forgetting about you is better than.._

 _Than.. what?_

* * *

The sadness in those azure eyes met the boxes in front of her, her petite hand rising to gently pull over one of them slowly, the blonde gazed at the items in the box regretfully finding it difficult to gaze at the items.

The only person she's ever had been close to and adored was gone. After all the countless times she was stuck by his attacks, hurt, and wounded she failed to bring him back. The little boy with raven hair and bright ebony eyes that were once happy was _gone._ The only boy she ever adored truly..

"After what you said I finally figured it out. I finally figured out who it was giving me these but in… a slow matter of time."

" _You're a fool. I don't think you realized anything over the past few weeks.. haven't you?"_

" _What.. what do you mean!? Quit talking crazy!" She shouted at him as her petite hands formed fists that clenched tightly. "Come back with me, please!"_

" _I won't. This is my path and I will follow it."_

"I don't think I could ever have the guts to actually admit or accept that I loved you, Sasuke." Naruko murmured to herself in a angry kind of way. Her voice no longer serene but angry. At herself. "Thank you.." She bowed her head slowly till her forehead had pressed against the floor of her bedroom.

 _I never knew loving someone is painful. What will become of you now?_


	2. I love you and that's all that matters

**Chapter 2 finally done! Managed to finish up since I am one break from school..**

 **Also, I started typing two days ago. But yesterday I went off to Warped Tour so I couldn't finish. But here it is! It's short cause I didn't have much ideas for Naruko but the next chapter I am sure will be more cause it'll be Sasuke's chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Where did time go?

The blonde haired girl became older, mature and more beautiful within the years she's spent with Jiraiya training. Her appearance may have changed; longer blonde hair reaching to her ankles but tied in two ponytails, her fine features more defined and more gentle, her azure eyes more lighter and she's grown taller by a few inches.

Yet her mindset remained the same. That urge to save her friends and others and be stronger than she was. Including her urge to save Sasuke.

The one she finally realized she _loved_ after their months together.

Bittersweet end to their bond but it wasn't like Naruko to go and let it slip past her fingers so easily. She was determined to maintain that bond that they started with each other.

 _I know he'll come back… but.._

Sometimes she pondered after missions, when she'd have a break, if he'd ever return to _their_ village. Her azure eyes would light up with joy at the thought of him returning to her and their village, she'd get so used to her adornment for him she'd feel like she was going to burst if she doesn't reunite with him and bring him back to their village.

But her azure eyes would become dull at the realization of him not here, not in the village, and how much of an obstacle she'd have to face for him to come back to their village hand in hand. She'd realize that she wasn't _his_ one and only yet.

That they haven't even gotten a chance to admit how they've really felt due to her sudden late realization of her strong intimacy for him.

She _loved_ him.

Yet it was too late to inform the raven of how she felt for him cause it took the fool to became aware of her feelings in the end.

 _You think about me right?_

Sometimes she'd lay awake at night thinking about him, how much she's missed his presence with her and how much he made her feel complete inside. Cause he was the one who encouraged her to make these friends all around her by being there to be her friend. She pondered if he would think of her too or if he'd also be awake right now thinking of her like she thought of him, or if he'd ever wanted to visit the village cause he suddenly realized how much he's missed the warmth of the village and her.

 _That's foolish.._

She thought then turned on her side in a sign of defeat, bringing her warm blanket over her body to adjust to the coldness of the untouched fabric, her eyelids fluttered close. Her delicate hand gripped the sheets in fury.

 _How could I let him go with Orochimaru? Why did something good in my life became so wrong?_

Her blonde locks lay scattered upon the mattress, her bangs framing her face lay behind the rest of her golden locks to reveal the illuminating beauty from her pale skin. Her bright eyes gazed at the window longingly for that dark haired avenger to appear.

* * *

After the mission team 7 was given with their new recruits it was obvious that the raven haired male, Sasuke, planned to settle where he was for a while. She despised that the Sasuke she once knew wasn't there anymore. That the Sasuke she knew became bitter and became someone she didn't even recognize anymore. She asked herself "Does he even know who he is anymore?"

Her heart twisted at the sight of him. This new him. Her heart ached and she couldn't stop shouting for him nonetheless she was never heard, she knew her words went in one ear and out the other, because this Sasuke didn't bother to acknowledge her pleads or even acknowledge the look in her eyes of pain and longing. He was more focused on his vengeance for his elder sister rather than considering her words, to return to her and finally admit to how they've ever felt for one another. She knew he loved him…

 _At least I think he does?_

Her heart seemed to break but it was always mend by her love and incentive to recover Sasuke back to the village, even when she felt pessimistic, she knew that the raven haired male is bound to return home.

* * *

The new member of Team 7, Sai, would somehow condolence her when she fell into her demoralize state at times when she thought of Sasuke. Despite his emotionless and not understanding of deep feelings, he'd come to an perception, finally, that comforting her by using words wisely soothed her. Though his words were harsh and sweet they somehow provided comfort. She couldn't explain if herself, even if his words seemed to be not so enhancing at first they seemed to dig deeper in her thoughts. They had meaning.

"I know he'll return." Sai forced a smile on his lips "You just have to believe."

Naruko smiled back in return "Thanks Sai, I don't know what I'd do without you here."

"You'd probably be wallowing in your own misery and suffering due to the fact Sasuke won't ever come back to you," Sai met her glare. "Yet, who says there isn't hope? I'm sure somewhere deep inside Sasuke is taking your pleads into consideration and possibly misses you just as much as you miss him.."

Her glare settled into a astonished face. Then settled in a bright smile at him. "You think so?

"Of course. If I didn't I wouldn't have said anything to you, Naruko-kun, I'm also pretty sure that Sasuke loves you too."

Her face flushed a beet red at his words. "S-Sai.. it's not.. I just…"

"Oh? The way he looked at you during our confrontation made it seem as if you guys had a lot of history and chemistry."

"..."

"You love him right?"

"Yes. Just don't tell anyone, please."

"Of course. I wouldn't speak of your secret to anyone.. as a friend I will take your words into consideration." Sai retorted. "I just hope to see you guys as a couple in the near future."

His words worked many wonders.

Even if she reminiscences along with fantasizing of his return, he'll never return to her.

That's why laying in bed provided a shield of unbroken dreams for her, she'd lay there and ponder about him all she wanted. She'd dream of the little boy she met that day on the streets, the boy who smiled the happiest at her and welcomed her into his life. The little boy with raven hair and ebony eyes she adored a lot. She missed him a lot every passing day and every setting sun, cause once the sun set she was in her bed thinking of him, this cycle would repeat every month from now. But she kept up her good spirit instead of letting it consume her.

* * *

Eventually, Naruko's assumptions were correct. So it seemed that the avenger thought of her.

Because one night when she came back from a mission, she found a mysterious visitor lurking among the village gates. Naruko took hesitant steps toward the black figure inches away from her, her petite hand reaching to her weapon pouch to draw out a spare kunai, she'd make one more step towards the figure but she halted in her steps, her body unable to move nor could her hand grasping the kunai, she couldn't move the blade to the male's neck. Her azure eyes took in the familiar dark eyes and features that she'd remember long ago, those features now more matured and more attractive, the male was taller than her and she knew exactly who it was by heart.

"Sasuke…" She uttered past her lips. Her optics lighting up in shock. She watched her old teammate stare tentatively at her as if he was trying to confirm that this was Naruko.

Sasuke's optics were wide at the realization but then he scowled. "Naruko.." he muttered with disgust in his voice. Sasuke didn't bother to camouflage into the darkness, he boldly came without a cloak.

"What… are you doing here?" Her voice became more like whispers in shock, she was unable to think right. "Sasuke, you shouldn't be here…" but she wanted him here.

"Why does it matter to _you_ why I am here? Get lost."

"I won't!" Her azure eyes met his ebony optics promptly. They softened at the sight of him. "Why are you here?" She asked again. She stepped forward once more to take a better look at him, trying to search for uneasiness or longing in his own eyes, Naruko watched him struggle to find words to answer with.

"It's none of your concern."

The blonde lifted her petite hand to his cheek, watching him flinch at her touch but accept it in a way, her fingers slowly stroked his soft cheek till they returned back to her side reluctantly. She disregarded his words. "You're really.. here.."

" _Don't_ touch me." He finally snapped after it took a while for him process right and get himself together. His hurt eyes becoming furious subsequently. "I don't need your damn _affection_ right now, Naruko," His tone scornful nonetheless hiding his emotions. "Move."

"You're hiding something." She retorted. "You're not telling the truth. Stop _lying,_ this isn't like you to just come along and appear here without.. without a purpose!"

His face twisted with anger. His ebony orbs flashing red finding it difficult to repress back emotions he was feeling so peculiarly. The Sharingan seeming to glow within the moon's light shining into his orbs. His tone sounding unkind, he said "Doesn't matter why I am here. As much as I'd like to drop hints and be here with you, you'll never understand. You're still just a child, Naruko, you won't ever understand what I feel for you-" His optics were wide now at the sudden words and secret he spilled into the air. The air becoming quiet once more as Naruko stood there wide eyed at Sasuke, the sounds of the night only to be heard now while they took a moment of silence to let that settle in.

"...You came here cause you missed me, right? You love me, right?" She gazed to the side not wanting to watch his pained eyes. By the way he flinched at her words then fell quiet provided warmth because she was right. She wasn't the only one that laid awake or pondered. "I… Sasuke I.."

The raven calmed down. "You what, Naruko?" His tone sounding kind now towards the blonde to encourage the words that dared to slip from her lips, words that should never be said to a rogue ninja like him. He stepped forward to the short girl only to gaze down at her "What is it?" He murmured softly.

"...It took me so long to realize these emotions for you and to acknowledge how I feel for you, Sasuke, it took me so long I was too late to even realize or say it too you." The Uzumaki gazed into his optics lovingly "I… I was an idiot for not even noticing the emotions I feel for you." She inhaled shakily then out "Sasuke, I… love you." Naruko whispered softly so he could only here. As if others were surrounding them to suffocate her confession for him, to conceal those forbidden words that aren't meant for a missing nin.

Sasuke's features lacked any astonishment but not his enhancing eyes that were focused into beautiful azure ones. The silence between them provided comfort for both of them to let them know that their words were done and so began actions.

The Uchiha lifted his hand to gently place on her hip while the other lifted to Naruko's pale cheek to cup, his thumb gently caressing the tears stroking her cheek, his hand slipped around her waist then leaned down to press his forehead against her own slowly to embrace the moment that was bound to come.

Naruko lifted her petite hand to the avengers cheek slowly, her dainty fingers cupping around his cheek, she finally let a soft sob slip past her lips while her lids fluttered close.

Sasuke only allowed her to cry yet he soothingly traced his digits up and down her back to let her know he was here. _For now._

"...Please come back," Her voice cracked "Please, Sasuke… please.." Her tears were gently caressed away once again. She felt the Uchiha's hot breath hitting her own not wanting him to leave her lips so suddenly.

"Sh-h.." His only response was what quieted her soft pleads but not her sobbing. His other hand cupping her cheek slowly went around her waist, pulling her petite frame into his larger frame, embracing her carefully yet strongly. "I must complete what I was destined to do.."

Her arms came around his larger frame. "I miss you.."

"I miss you too.."

"I can't stop thinking about you all the time. You're always on my mind and I can't sleep at night." Naruko whispered.

"I can't either.."

They stayed like that for a moment till the sounds of the village gate guards disrupted the calmness of the night air.

"Sasuke.."

"I have to go." He whispers yet unable to break the embrace.

"No!" She cried "Stay with me tonight please.. we can.. lay in my bed. Just please come with me.." She knew very well her place was tiny but her bed could at least fit the both of them. "Just hold me tight tonight.."

"I will." He cooed "I will."

Somehow she managed to slip into the gates with Sasuke behind her, her hand in his to guide him to her apartment carefully so they wouldn't get caught. The security at the gates wasn't strict so it was easy to slip the Uchiha past, the village was another obstacle but they made it to her apartment in one piece. It was all like a dream to the Uzumaki because she never imagined him to think of her like she thought of him. Everything that night gave Naruko the overwhelming love and happiness from the memories replaying. His strong arms around her waist felt like they were there still.

* * *

That night seemed to replay in her mind like a broken record. She finally got to express how she felt for him and got to talk to him like old times, except now they were free to hold each other and embrace one another in their arms till Sasuke had to retreat back to Orochimaru.

Naruko gazed at the ceiling above her blankly. The sun shone through the glass panels to reflect the sunlight onto the bed that stretched along the floor of her bedroom, she laid there unable to move. But not of depression but of happiness. A smile tugged at her lips finally forming into a bright smile that hadn't been genuine for a long time. She turned on her side to hold a pillow close to her chest, snuggling into the fabric of the pillow with that smile upon her face.

Yet those forbidden words that were never to be said to a missing nin didn't bother her one bit. She didn't felt like a traitor for confessing her love to him or by inviting him without giving her all to keep him out, she looked at him like a friend still and her lover who would return to her soon. She didn't feel wrong cause it felt so right to her..

 _That doesn't make me traitor._

Yet those memories were never to be spoken of from her lips. She would never slip the events that happened because they were her own memories to cherish for herself and she didn't feel peculiar or wrong to have done what she did that night, she didn't care because she got to confess to Sasuke. She got to be there with him.

She was surprised that someone so numb could still accept feelings for someone and let them into their hearts. Even when they are dead inside.

Naruko propped herself up with her elbows to gaze at her nightstand next to her bed, her optics gazing at the picture of Team 7 together till she took notice of a scroll next to it. She used her hand closest to her nightstand to reach over to grab the scroll, sitting up on her bed she began to undo the ribbon around it then opened the scroll slowly.

 _Naruko,_

 _I will be back possibly tonight or in a few weeks when I can. I know that you'd wait for me, right?_

 _-Sasuke_

Naruko scoffed. "Just like Sasuke to make it short but not even one affectionate thing written in it!" She grumbled to herself in annoyance. Sadness etching on her fine features, she rolled her eyes then set the scroll down to peer over at the window.

 _But…_

She smiled softly.

The sun high in the azure sky that was beating down on the village suddenly gave her energy again. Her eyes averted back to the scroll with happiness-

 _I love you and that's all that matters.. and you love me too._


	3. Fatal

**Chapter three is done!**

 **I've been holding it off lately due to some struggles I am facing now and I will update when I can. :v**

 **I am also working on other fanfics as well that I may publish soon. An really old one I typed a while back but need to fix a little that I may publish on here. I don't know though. I might. :P**

 **i need more ideas! I would love to hear your ideas and thoughts for the nect chapter if you are willimg too.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Tender pale fingertips caressed through soft ebony locks, stroking through smoothly along the strands of hair that tangled within her fingers. While soft breathing surrounded the rooms relaxed ambience, the blonde girl remained cuddled close to the male trying to awaken the male that lay next to her, he was attempting to dose off, yet her gentle touches encouraging him to awaken and speak with her like she wished for him too, awoken him to two blue orbs meeting his dark orbs happily.

"Hey.. Sasuke-teme?" Her soft voice came in close to his ear.

"Hn."

"...Remember that time when I found that box full of beautiful items? And I found it and didn't know it was you!" a playful grin formed on her lips encouraging Sasuke's embarrassment

The Uchiha felt that feeling again. The one he despised back then and now. A frown formed on the boy's features till he shook off the feeling of despisement forming, replaced with a grin on his own lips. "How long did it take you to realize?"

"Tsk. I knew since the beginning!"

That was obviously a lie.

Deep down inside he knew he was delighted to have heard his childhood crush confess to the sudden realization of her love for him. Yet he couldn't suppress the hatred that grew within him steadily yet quickly. Each day he cursed at himself for not training harder and more wisely than he used too. He'd think to himself ' _I probably could have confronted Itachi by now'_

Unfortunately, love always won the battles fighting in Sasuke's mind. He couldn't bring himself to leave her, he was attracted to the blonde more than his vengeance for his elder sister.

Sometimes, Naruko would bring it up.

"Sasuke… are you.. going to change?" Her beautiful locks lay swept to the side. Not in two long ponytails that were her normal style. She wore her orange tank top and black shorts with her high heel sandals in some occasions, sometimes she'd go with her kimono he had brought her as an apology present. Naruko stayed seated on her bed awaiting him to join her. It was dusk by the time he arrived.

"Change?" He repeated confusingly. "What do you mean?" He just climbed through her window to come to this question so suddenly, he looked unfazed by her question then closed the window once he was inside her room.

"Are you still going to get revenge on Itachi for what she's…" She trailed off when wide ebony eyes met hers. "It's just… I thought being with me now would change how you'd be and you'd want to come back to the village and me!" She smiled brightly at him only to receive that look from him again. Like he almost forgot about his goal.

"...I've always wanted her to pay, Naruko, I am not letting her go so easily. She murdered our _whole_ clan.. she needs to pay for what she's done," His tone becoming scornful as he gave his speech "Even if I have you now it doesn't mean I will quit my goal. I'm going to face it head on." He watched his lover's gaze downcast in disappointment from his response, a frown forming on her fine features.

"I just thought you'd want to come back to me.." She uttered "I thought I changed you over the past months."

Sasuke disregarded her words _barely._

* * *

Peculiarly enough, it hurt him to hear Naruko's questions about a sudden change of heart from him. He knew he wasn't ever going to change after that night and from Orochimaru's curse mark that drove him to crave more power to beat Itachi.

It wasn't easy for him to let those memories and words from that night of the Uchiha massacre go. He soon hoped for himself to become that way and come back for Naruko but he knew dreams like that were never to come true for him. He wasn't going to have a sudden change of heart for her cause hatred was running through his mind too, love most of the time never beat those battles going on his head. He couldn't stop thinking of Itachi and what she has done. Or how he is going to make her pay.

He didn't want to make her death simple, he sought out ways to think of torture for his elder sister. It would lead to him pondering for hours while staring blankly at the ceiling of Naruko's apartment. It was like a daily thing yet it became an obsession.

An obsession that lead to arguments with the blonde. They still argue nonetheless.

"Can you go one day without thinking about those horrible ideas!?" She shouted at him furiously, it wasn't normal to him. He was used to seeing her happy, bubbly, energetic…

Seeing her angry and dead serious startled him.

"You've been laying there all night again thinking about it.. haven't you!?" she was dangerously close to his face. He could feel her warm breaths hitting his lips and angry blue eyes burning into his own furious gaze. "I can tell cause you look like you haven't slept in ages! I know when you are thinking about it because you'll shut me out and lay there staring off. When you are with me I want you to forget about it just for one night-"

"You think it is THAT easy to forget what Itachi has done to me!? Dammit Naruko.. you don't understand. I can't let it go cause it will always be haunting me. It will always be there in my mind even if you want me to let it go for one night!" he shouted at her back, they both stand in the middle of the small apartment. His hands balled in fists while his eyes flash red angrily. Naruko was exactly the same but she had a strong grip on the fabric of his top. "You expect so much from me but you will never get the old Sasuke back.."

"Sometimes I question why I love you.." the Uzumaki muttered "You are difficult to love."

"That's funny cause I wonder the same thing. How can I love someone who is selfish?"

Naruko looked hurt by his words. Her face twisting into a scowl then she released her grip on the fabric of his top shortly "You're the selfish one here."

Arguments ended up the same. They yell at each other at the top of their lungs, going at it for hours to cause the neighbors above them to shout warnings, both of them ended up saying sorry in the end but the scar remained there.

It was the same script just with different lines.

It would be the same thing over and over again. That is when Sasuke decided to give both a break and focus more on his training rather than spend a whole day with a pissed off Naruko. He would rather train to push himself to his limits to be prepared.

* * *

When he was alone he would be stuck in memories..

He remembered his naive self; he always got Nii Chan and onee chan mixed up, he chased after his sister wanting to be like her…

The thing he disliked the most was flashbacks. One's that disturbed him.

 _Onyx eyes gazed into his own promptly. The delicate hand reached up to gently wrap around his small figure slowly, pulling his smaller body into her own small body. She held him close to her chest gently but also strongly, her body was trembling when he felt warm tears stream onto his own cheek. But they weren't his. They were hers._

 _He lifted his gaze slowly to look at her downcast eyes and her head that hung low, trying to hide such emotion she couldn't suppress. Her eyes were no longer obsidian._

 _They became crimson with three tomoes surrounding her pupil._

 _He gasped. "Oneechan… look!" he watched her head rise finally in a way of feeling comfortable showing such emotion in front of him. Her tears recent in her new powerful eyes. She lifted a hand to her eye to place her digits along her temple, her eyes meeting his again._

 _Her free hand caressed his cheek before bringing him into another hug for comfort._

It disturbed him cause he would see his sister displaying such affection for him and warmth of an older sister. He despised it because that was when he would remember the times she has cried, displayed affection or even cradle him in her arms

" _Why are you crying, Oneechan?"_

 _The girl lifted her gaze to meet her brothers who stood with the Shoji wide open, she leaned to the side to check for Mikoto and Fugaku then lifted her hand to motion him inside the room. He followed her silent order._

 _He stepped forward to the bed settled by the window, she sat there staring out the window with longing in her eyes. He decided to lift himself onto the bed gently so the movement wouldn't be a nuisance to her, he struggled yet Itachi helped him up. Her dainty fingers wrapped around his wrist to haul him up and the other went to his side to support him, she pulled him into her arms immediately._

 _His cheek rested against her chest and his small arms stayed on his lap as her arms coiled around him protectively, she rested her chin on top of his head then sighed._

" _What is wrong?" His voice suddenly began to show worry. Fugaku had always said to suppress emotions and that real ninja don't cry but in times like this he knew Itachi needed some sort of soothing. It was against the clans rules apparently to show tears or any weakness. The only safe place for her to cry was her room. He always thought she was less than a human since Itachi was always serious, emotionless, lacking any fear or weakness and always sort of off. With him she didn't care that she was crying or showing emotions she had to suppress cause she always felt comfortable with him._

" _You'll understand one day when someone you love suddenly isn't there ever again." her soft voice filled the mournful ambience of the room._

' _...Shisui. It's him isn't it?' now that he thought about it he remembered that they were in a relationship._

 _A real one. One that isn't forceful or put together by clan orders._

' _A true one..'_

He knew though..

When the time will come he would forget about those disturbing memories when he slumbers into new memories of him and Naruko. He could already imagine what it would be like to win the battle against Itachi. Successfully killing her.

Maybe then it would set him free from what he is obsessed with doing and reconsider Naruko's words. Maybe he would return to her.

He hoped for it.

* * *

Then..

That is what lead him to think about it more. He planned after defeating Itachi he would return back to the village for Naruko so he can settle in again with the one he loved as a new person.

Once he informed her, the blonde smirked at the idea "Sooo… you would be all good? No sudden change of heart? You would actually settle back in?" she gazed up at him. She laid her head back down against her pillow but laid close to him, her cheek pressed against his neck, cuddling the Uchiha.

His response was a chuckle "Of course. I reconsidered for you. The only difference is that I don't forget about Itachi and kill her first.. then I return to you."

"So if we never happened you would never come back?" her lids close shut for a moment till Sasuke says yes.

Taught him a lesson that night.

* * *

Even though he loved her he couldn't stop the urge to think about it. Her gentle whispers may have calmed him but she _still_ didn't understand him, his pain and what it felt like to lose loved ones after having them to begin with.

' _But I swear… Itachi, wherever you are I am ready now to go against you. I am ready to face you head on in our last battle against each other."_


	4. Better than what?

**What's this? We have visitors!**

 **ALSO,** **I will** **be updating normally since** **I finally got the motivation to type again**.

 **Happy** ( **late** ) **New year!**

 **Yes,** **I am** **aware that** I **am late**

 **Enjoy** ~

MissHorrorxX

* * *

Snow aimlessly fell onto the ground. Thick layers of snow filled the entire village and covered the pathways that lead to the outside gates of the leaf village. The crisp night sky made a calming feel to the silence of the forest. The village rooftops were covered in a thin layer of snow and the snow on the ground was fresh.

Naruko poked her head outside her open window, scanning the area before she settled her gaze toward the village gates. The blonde retreated inside then lifted her hands up to close the window. She quickly turned to walk into her room to grab a hold of her orange scarf, her dainty hands gripping the fabric tightly. She was nervous. She took a glance at the window hesitantly while decisions ran through her mind.

"You can't hold back now," she whispers, trying her best to encourage herself, the blonde spoke reassuringly out loud "By the time I get moving I won't even feel scared anymore!" she lifted the scarf over her head to wrap it around her neck "You can do this, Naruko! Do it for Sasuke! You haven't seen him for a while..." she paused as she stared at her reflection in the little mirror upon her dresser "Pft… but you saw him like… a month ago.. It's not that long.."

"Yeah, it is."

Naruko stared at herself a little longer. She was starting to feel idiotic…

The Uzumaki face palms and groans in annoyance "Dammit Sasuke. Why must we meet so late at night!? Stupid Orochimaru for making Sasuke be so… so far!" Naruko glanced at the frame next to the mirror, feeling herself being drawn in by the sentimental picture she kept. Her face softened allowing a gentle smile to grace her lips.

The picture was kept in a wooden frame and it was protected by glass. The picture was of a little blonde girl and a raven haired boy next to her. The blonde little girl was smiling brightly at the boy who was smiling at her. Obvious admiration in those dark alluring eyes.

"..I go because… I love you. Because I will always stand next to you. No matter what." she muttered softly. Naruko turned to the dresser next to her bed, love in her eyes at the next picture.

Naruko gave one last look at the picture then sprinted out of her room to the balcony. She threw open the door not bothering to close it on her way out, her azure eyes scanned the area quickly.

"Sasuke probably left early to come see me.."

The blonde swiftly leaped down from her apartment balcony. She barely landed on her feet. She almost didn't even make it.

"Why would you want to meet late at night? "

She sprinted down the streets of the leaf village, her blonde locks flowing behind her gracefully.

"Leaving me a scroll not explaining why… is…"

She skid to a stop to check if anyone was around. Naruko began to run. Again.

"Stupid. But I go because… I love you."

* * *

"Dammit. Hopefully I wasn't caught."

Naruko quickly trudged out of the village gates, mumbling angrily under her breath about the snow, she sprinted forward not bothering to look back at the slumbering guards. "Tsk. And their supposed to be watching for anything odd? Hah. Those two are nothing but slackers." she muttered to herself, making herself laugh at her own insult.

The snow collected within the blonde strands of hair flowing in the gentle wind and on the orange fabric of her scarf. She wore her kimono that Sasuke had gotten her the last time he visited. Though, she realized that it was a mistake to wear. Her eyes searched for her lover soon after she slowed down to catch her breath. Naruko took deep breaths while resting upon a tree to relax herself.

Her blue eyes staring at the snow falling, was calming her just at the fleeting beauty of the night sky filled with snowflakes.

"I made it at least…"

"Surprisingly.."

Suddenly footsteps brought her attention to the raven haired male approaching her with no hesitation in his stride. Her azure eyes lit up happily at the sight of him "Sasuke!" she happily chirped "I've missed you!" once he was in front of her, she leaned in to him to rest her head upon his chest, her face buried in the crook of his neck. She finally relaxed.

"I see you've made it out here without being caught." Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist, he nuzzled her hair affectionately.

Naruko snorted "Tsk, yeah. Thanks for trying to have me get in trouble." she broke away from him, glaring at her lover playfully.

Sasuke extended his pale hand to hers, his fingers entwined with the dainty ones holding his, he peered up at her. His ebony eyes inexpressive unlike the bright azure eyes that excitedly stare, unable to stand still, it expressed her hyperactivity.

Sasuke was.. ruthless.

He was dead inside.

Naruko smiled sympathetically at the raven haired male, trying to mask her hurt in her eyes for him along with her pity she felt. The Uzumaki stood straight then began to walk forward, brushing past Sasuke "We should probably go to our meeting place so we aren't caught-" Naruko found herself stopping and now pulling on Sasuke's hand, he wasn't moving. "Sasuke?" she spoke softly unable to hide the worry in her voice "Is everything alright?" she took a few steps toward the motionless Uchiha, her hand released his as she came in front of him to inspect her partner.

Sasuke stared back at her. His hand resting at his side now.

"Sasuke?" she muttered.

"I need to talk to you is why I asked you to meet me out here." The Uchiha lifted his hand to lightly caress her cheek with his fingers.

Naruko gently nodded. "Alright.. what is it that you wanted to talk about? Was it something I did?"

Sasuke chuckled "No... "

"You realized I burnt last night's food!?"

"What… no, I already knew you burnt it." he forced a smile. He began to grow aggravated.

"You found out that I was the one who took all your clothes that one time when we were bathing in the hot springs!? Though that was years ago…"

"Wait, what?" he grew dumbfounded. Sasuke was definitely going to get payback for that. But later.

"You heard me!"

"No," Sasuke replied back in annoyance. He glanced around then hesitantly gazed back at the azure eyes "It's been a few months now. We're still hiding behind the shadows just to see each other. It's a hassle to have to go to your apartment…"

"Sasuke, wait.."

"Just to see you. You really want to carry on like this?" his voice became peculiar. She could tell his voice was shaking with worry within his monotone voice.

"Why are you saying that?" Naruko uttered in disbelief. She looked hurt.

"Because…"

Naruko gaped "Sasuke, do you feel like you're dragging me down?"

She was hurt.

She was glad he finally spoke about his feelings.

His emotions.

It irked him but he pressed on.

"I worry that I might just drag you down with me. That we might slip up then… then you have to leave the village." he averted his gaze from her to the ground.

It irked him to speak about… emotions.

Naruko entwined her arms around him to hold him, the warmth he provided given her protection from the harsh cold, she gently pecked his cheek. "Don't feel like you drag me down, ever. Our relationship may have some harsh obstacles to go through but, I will always be by your side. That's my job. It's to stand by you and support you," she eased once strong arms coiled around her slim waist "I go where you go.. because.. I love you." Naruko felt a smile tugging at her lips. She was glad to have heard Sasuke speak about how he feels. It gave her a new perspective of this Sasuke she thought he was. He wasn't that ruthless.

Sasuke was still… him.

Sorta...

Sasuke held her a bit longer as he inhaled her sweet fragrance, his lids shutting close for a moment of silence with her. He could hear her soft breathing becoming in sync with his as both of them provided the comforting warmth to one another.

 _I_ _guess_ … _you're right._

"We should get going.." he broke the silence "I have to return back."

"...Oh, alright." The blonde felt as if her words didn't reach him. Did they?

 _You're the only person_ _I_ _love in this cruel world._

"I'll see you tomorrow night."

"I can't wait!" Naruko shouted excitedly only to be scolded by the Uchiha to keep quiet.

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have the motivation to do what I am doing so I can return to you. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't know how to feel. You're my motivation and my light in the end of this darkness I see. I will return to you. Just wait a bit longer"

The Uchiha broke away from the embrace to lean down to claim the Uzumaki's lips with his. His arms wrapping around her as hers came around his neck. Naruko allowed herself to be swept away by the kiss, her lids closing shut the moment his lips touched hers.

 _Though,_ _I_ _do prefer you to just let me go._

 _But I don't want to let you go …_

 _Let's take this risk._

His lids shutting close for a brief moment, he broke away from the shortened kiss. He gazed at her flushed cheeks and the sheepish eyes staring at him in shock. He smiled in return.

"You're right, Naruko," he spoke softly to her "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have the motivation to do what I am doing so I can return to you. I have someone waiting for me here."

Naruko happily threw her arms around him. She embraced him tightly not wanting to let him go from her. "Please return soon… just know I am here always welcoming you."

Sasuke smiled gently toward the blonde he adored. He held her just for a bit longer.

Just a bit longer.

* * *

Naruko made her way back to the village gates at her own pace. Her solemn face unable to light up tonight. She stared at the stars decorating the dark sky in a way of comfort. Wherever he was now she knew he was staring at the sky too. Though, she felt envy for the night. It was like it knew where he was while she was lost without him here.

Naruko knew no matter what she could never help him understand this life. Help him see a new light for him instead of this path of darkness. He didn't understand more to life than just his vengeance. Yet she waits for him. Wanting to help him through this as his lover and friend. The romance between them sparked into something bigger. Nothing could ever stop her from loving him.

Unfamiliar footsteps in the snow suddenly alerted the blonde. She didn't stride further but she was motionless in her own tracks. She reached the village gates finally...

But... who followed her?

"Naruko..."

The blonde grew pale. She could feel her heart racing and pounding against her chest. Her azure eyes wide with fear at the familiar person revealing themselves. She stared blankly ahead, unable to respond..

 _We've been_ …

Naruko felt as if she was suffocating. Her wide azure eyes stare and her body stay motionless.

 _It can't end like this._

 _But having it out there that we are a couple is better than …_

"I can explain, Kakashi-sensei, just let me..."

"Naruko, why?"

 _Than what_...?


	5. The truth is out!

What's this?

We have visitors!

This chapter didn't take long for me to type since my muse is starting to come back to me. I also have ideas now for 'Better than what' and I hope to continue this to the end.

Thank you reviewer moonlight46 and IWantYourSkullzz, I know I was late to see your review. Also, I love your username. :P Anyways thank you for the kind reviews. :) I actually hope that I continue making next chapters as the story progresses. I also hope that they will please you guys!

Enjoy!

~MissHorrorxX

* * *

"Naruko…?"

The blonde froze. She stopped in her tracks feeling her heart racing and pounding against her chest. Her azure eyes wide with fear at a familiar voice calling her name. She stared blankly ahead, not able to snap out of the shock. She grew pale and sick… very sick.

'We've been…'

Naruko felt as if she was suffocating. Her wide azure eyes stare and her body stay motionless.

'It can't end like this…'

'But having it out there that we are a couple is better than…'

"Naruko… what were you doing with Sasuke…"

'Than what?'

* * *

"Well?"

"Kakashi-sensei, I can explain."

"You said that twice," Kakashi muttered "Get yourself together. I might not even be mad at what you tell me… unless, It's stupid." He folded his arms on his chest awaiting the blondes response. He didn't seem angry.

Maybe he is shocked?

"Naruko, what are you doing!?"

The blonde gasped. She stared wide eyed at the familiar figure emerging from behind Kakashi. She gaped at the young girl standing next to their sensei with disapproval written on her face and the unfamiliar look in her emerald eyes.

"Sakura?" Naruko barely uttered past her lips "What are you...?"

"We'll explain later. Now, what was it that you were going to explain?" Kakashi waited patiently for her response.

Naruko knew she couldn't make her way out of this.

"I… umm…"

"You what?"

"You can't possibly explain what we saw. We saw what we saw. You were with Sasuke!"

Finally, Naruko was able to respond correctly. Her lips trembled despite that she spoke with confidence in her voice "I was meeting Sasuke out here to see him again," she watched Kakashi frown beneath his mask as if to show he disapproved of her actions "Sasuke and I meet out here because we are…." The words stopped flowing smoothly. She was frightened and she was frozen again. Her eyes shifted around nervously at her sensei's burning gaze drilling into her own, she could tell he had so many questions running through his head.

"What is it?" his voice was calm. It easily conveyed how he felt about it...

So he isn't…. Mad.

Kakashi took a step forward to his young student, his stride wasn't angry, he seemed so calm. The copy ninja seemed to be accepting to what she was about to say.

So he was just shocked… right?

Now they stood face to face. Their gaze meeting without any hesitation in the azure eyes. The blonde stood tall to show that she was no longer scared to admit what he already knew. She daringly finished her sentence-

"Sasuke and I are in a relationship." her words only to be heard between the three of them, yet, unable to be heard from the rest of the shallow ninja world.

Unable to be heard from any other ninja. Unable to he heard again in this crisp night. It was never to be spoken after this.

Sakura's gaze shifted downward, those words hurt her. She felt like the words cut through her like a knife, she felt pained. Her lip curled in disgust at the news, she disapproved of the relationship… or did she?

It was silent. The snow became heavier, thick flakes began to pile among the ground quickly unlike the light snow that had fallen earlier. The winds began to pick up and it blew harshly at the two who stood their place, not moving away from one another.

"I see. It is in fact stupid of you to do but.. I suppose if I tried to pull you two apart you both would be inseparable. I mean, he isn't causing any harm to the village. He doesn't plan to, right?" his true voice finally heard. It broke the silence between them.

"You're just going to let it go!?" Sakura shouted, unable to contain her own anger toward this.

"As long as she isn't plotting anything with Sasuke I am alright with it. Though, if the rest of the village found out they wouldn't be accepting like I am."

"But.. she's dating a missing ninja.." she shot back at her sensei. Her tone becoming low, scornful.

"Again, He isn't causing harm. But Naruko don't forget he is still with Orochimaru and he is a rogue ninja."

Naruko's jaw dropped "Ehh!? You really think he is going to attack the village!? Why would he? He only wants revenge on his sister… err… Itachi!"

"Well, we will talk about other important stuff on the way back." Kakashi shrugged. He averted that topic away quickly to avoid anymore of the blondes yelling.

"So you aren't mad for sure!? You aren't going to throw me away in a jail cell and not feed me ramen for the rest of my life!?"

Kakashi face palms. He swore that the blondes over exaggerated imagination had always been… interesting.

He sighed in annoyance and spoke in a much kinder tone of voice to soothe the blonde "...No, Naruko. I am not telling anyone about this nor am I angry. But Sakura was the one who was concerned for you."

Naruko blinked. She was shocked. She glanced back at the Pinkette who was unable to meet her azure eyes. Sakura's gaze diverted from hers. "Why is that? I'm fine, right?" she turned to her teammate, confusion clouding her eyes. "What did you think I was doing?"

"Something that was unrelated to what you were really doing…" Sakura muttered. She wasn't over it. She wasn't ready to accept that the blonde had been seeing Sasuke. She wasn't ready to accept that they were in a relationship.

Kakashi cleared his throat, taking over the conversation for his student. He was able to read her like an open book. Naruko hadn't figured it out yet.

"She asked me to follow you. She says you've been sneaking out the past months. She says every time she tries to follow you always seem to disappear quickly. I guess she was just worried or just that eager to know where you were going." Kakashi shrugged his shoulders "These past months you've been sneaking off to see Sasuke without being caught, hm. Interesting how you manage to not get caught."

The Uzumaki disregarded his comment "You don't think anyone else has seen me?" Naruko asked instead. Her voice becoming low in fear. For all she knows someone could have seen her sneaking off in the middle of the night, too. She didn't want Sasuke to get in trouble nor did she want to either. The least they need now is drama and Sasuke didn't need to deal with that.

Kakashi reluctantly shook his head "Probably not." he lied. He gave a smile with his eyes before he lifted his hand to gently place it upon her shoulder "It's alright. Your secret is safe with me, Naruko." he turned his attention to Sakura, giving a nod of his head.

"I won't tell." The Haruno sighed. She shamefully gazed at the ground not bothering to meet her gaze. She felt it was wrong.

Something inside her knew that this would happen.

xXx

"Sasuke-kun. What do you think about Naruko?" The pink haired kunoichi lifted her gaze from the ground to steal a glance at the Uchiha next to her.

They both were in the training field.

"You asked me out here to train to ask about that dobe?" he deadpan.

"W-Well no! I mean, I am just asking before she meets us here." Sakura immediately countered. She smiled at him and waved her hands in front of her "Not that it's bothering me or anything!"

"Why should I tell you?"

Sakura flinched. She could tell that he was getting defensive.

Did he…

"Naruko is different than you. I look at her differently than I do with you. You're nothing more but my teammate I am looking after. To keep you safe." Sasuke folded his arms on his chest, not bothering to glance at her "Naruko is someone I admire. She gives me the motivation and I want to protect her too. I admire her as more than just my friend."

"You…"

"Hey, sorry I am late!"

"Finally you're here."

xXx

'Why didn't I see it before?'

"As long as Lady Tsunade doesn't find out you'll be fine."

Naruko couldn't resist the smile tugging at her own lips. Kakashi always had some sort of reassuring way to sooth her troubled mind. Reassurance began to come over her and she was fine again. Yet the only thing holding her back was the fact that Sakura had that look in her eyes that she couldn't quite grasp. It bothered her. She knew that the Pinkette wasn't truly accepting of what she was doing. She knew that there was something there, something that was bothering her.

"Let's head back now."

The petite blonde followed after him along with Sakura. Both of the females walked next to him silently, heading into the village. She squinted unable to see due to the heavy snow blowing within the harsh winds. The wind tousled her long blonde locks violently and it caused her to shiver from the harsh winds. Kakashi was unfazed. He reluctantly strides forward quickly not minding the heavy snow blowing around where the wind takes it.

"So… you aren't angry, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Why would I be?"

"Well, Sasuke and I are in a relationship and he's a missing ninja… all that junk."

Sakura remained quiet.

"No, I'd never be mad at my students. The heart wants what it wants. I know already that you two were always inseparable." Kakashi turned his gaze to her, his ebony eyes showing the familiar gentleness toward her.

"Uh-huh. I bet you just accept it because you are getting some kinda thrill from it! Perv!" Naruko teased him but soon regretted it when she was scolded by both of her team members to be quiet.

"Do you want to be caught, idiot?" Sakura muttered to the blonde. Her face settling into a frown at the careless female. She shook her head and began to question how Naruko made it out to meet Sasuke without getting herself caught.

Naruko giggled then lifted a hand to rub at the back of her head "No! I just… I get really loud sometimes, you know?"

Kakashi chuckled "We know that very well." he peered over at her, amused eyes meeting sheepish ones

Naruko nervously giggled "Yeah, Sasuke actually did do that to me too. He had to scold me about being quiet but I can't help it!" she grinned "I love being around him."

Kakashi sighed "Don't forget Sasuke is still with Orochimaru. He isn't exactly let off the hook just because you two are in a relationship," Kakashi commented "Just because that mission went wrong doesn't mean we are giving up on him."

"But I don't want to force him to come back. He feels like he has to do what he is doing. I respect his wishes and I promised I wouldn't interfere with it." Naruko's eyes darkened. She was serious. The happiness faded from her face. She was now silent.

"I respect that you two are in a relationship but Sasuke is still classified as what others see him as. Until he returns we are still going to have to interfere."

Naruko silently nodded. Her once happy face becoming serious.

* * *

Naruko reached her dainty hand to the doorknob, twisting open the handle to enter her small apartment. She stepped inside enjoying the warmth from the apartment that provided her comfort. She closed the door behind her gently, standing at the doorway.

She was unable to think right now.

He may support them but…

He reminded her of what Sasuke is in other people's eyes.

You aren't let off the hook. Our relationship doesn't loosen up anything, Sasuke.

Naruko began to walk forward to her bedroom, passing by the kitchen on her way there. She pushed open the slightly open door, stepping inside her room.

She immediately stared at the picture frame standing on her nightstand.

The picture was of her and Sasuke. That was the day he had gotten her the kimono she was wearing. She took the picture without his consent.

He was holding her hand in the picture and she was smiling brightly at his own smile on his face. It was hard enough to get her in the picture too.

Naruko sighed.

'What will happen next for us?'

'For you?'

'For me?'

* * *

 **This chapter was short but the next one is going to be longer.**


End file.
